1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clock generation device, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and a clock generation method.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2006-309479 (Document 1), there is proposed a clock correction circuit, which counts the number of pulses of a main clock included in one cycle of a sub-clock, and then masks a part of the main clock so that the number of pulses of the main clock included in one cycle of the sub-clock is equal to a predetermined reference pulse number using the number of the pulses and the reference pulse number, and then outputs the main clock.
However, in the clock correction circuit proposed in Document 1, since an updating cycle of a clock correction value is kept constant, there is a problem that in an environment with severe temperature changes, there are some cases in which the updating cycle of the clock correction value is too long to sufficiently correct the frequency variation of the main clock due to the temperature variation, and thus the frequency stability of the output clock is deteriorated, while in an environment with gentle temperature changes, on the contrary, there are some cases in which the updating cycle of the clock correction value is too short, and thus the current due to an operation of counting the number of pulses of the main clock is consumed in vain.